This invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing, transporting and installing a sheet-like member between two adjacent opposing planar members. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing, transporting and installing membrane members between electrode frame members of an electrolyzer of the filter press type.
Electrolytic cells of the filter press-type are known to be used for the electrolysis of aqueous salt solutions and have been commercially employed for the production of chlorine and caustic from brine. The filter press type electrolyzer for electrolysis of an aqueous salt solution commonly employ a plurality of electrolytic cell frame members or units with electrodes held thereto and assembled in a filter press type arrangement, separated from each other by membranes, diaphragms or microporous separators, forming a plurality of anolyte and catholyte compartments. The electrodes used in the cells are generally either monopolar or bipolar electrodes.
Membranes typically used in the cells are generally available in sheet form and have ion exchange properties, for example, membrane materials employed in the cells are such as those marketed by E. I. duPont de Nemours and Company under the trademark NAFION and by Asahi Glass Company Ltd. under the trademark FLEMION.
In ion-exchange membrane chlorine cells of the filter press type, some ion-exchange membranes used in the cells have to be placed between the bipolar or monopolar chlorine cell units and remain wet with salt water as long as possible until the cells begin to produce chlorine and caustic product. Membranes can be ruined, for example, if the membrane is exposed to the atmosphere for any great length of time and it dries out. A membrane can dry out in the length of time it takes to install the membrane in an electrolyzer. Some electrolyzers are made up of as many as 60 or more electrolytic cell units in series and therefore 60 or more of the ion-exchange membranes have to be installed between the cells. The membrane in sheet form is very similar to fabric, normally in a size of about 4 feet by 10 feet or 5 feet by 12 feet. When electrolyzers utilizing the membranes are located outdoors, the installation of the membranes within the cells would expose the membranes to dust, wind and sun.
Previous techniques of installing the membranes included tentering the membrane by hand beside the electrolyzer and then raising the membranes up and over the electrolytic cell units. The membrane, when using this technique, is exposed to the outdoor environment and is lowered from the top of the cell units down between the cell units. Handling problems do occur due to having to raise and position the membrane over the chlorine cell units and being careful to avoid wrinkling or tearing the membrane.
It would be desirous to provide a container which would conceal and store the membrane until the moment required for installing the membrane between the cell units to minimize the membrane being in contact with the elements such as wind and sun which could damage the membrane before it is used.
The advantage of the present invention over the prior art methods is that the exposure of the membranes to the outdoor environment and wrinkling of the membranes is minimized when being suspended openly.